DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The purpose of this program is to provide a multidisciplinary context for research training in six scientific specialties in aging: biology/ neurogerontology economics, linguistics, gerontology/public policy, psychology, and sociology. The training program is designed to achieve three major goals: (1) that trainees master the knowledge, methods, and theory of one scientific paradigm analyzing age- related phenomena; (2) that trainees become familiar with related scientific disciplines and their multidisciplinary contributions to cross-specialty research in aging; (3) that trainees begin to develop productive research careers in aging by working closely with their preceptor on research; presenting and publishing results of these projects; and developing their independent research agenda. Predoctoral trainees complete an academic program based on departmental requirements and develop research competence working on projects related to their preceptor's research programs. Postdoctoral trainees begin by gaining relevant research experience with their preceptor and move toward increasingly independent research and publications. The multidisciplinary training of this program focuses on (1) the weekly Multidisciplinary Research in Aging Colloquium, required of all trainees; (2) required and elective course offerings in aging from other departments; (3) opportunities for involvement in cross-disciplinary research among Preceptors; (4) the expectation that trainees will present papers reporting their research at national professional and multidisciplinary meetings. Funds are requested to support 12 predoctoral and 6 postdoctoral trainees.